house of love
by sakinah.ceria
Summary: "kini, aku tak punya tempat tinggal lagi, aku telah memilih jalanku sendiri, pergi dari rumah nenek sihir itu."


**"house of love"**

**Durarara!**

**warning: AU, OOC, Gaje, typo bertebaran**

Pagi ini langit terlihat tak bersahabat. Terlihat seorang pria bersurai kuning tengah asik bermai dengan lamunannya. Sesekali angin meniup-niup rambutnya, namun ia tetap tak berkutik. Kini, di halte tempatnya mematung tengah terlihat ribuan tetes air yang meloncat-loncat dijalan yang nampak sepi. Wajahnya yang tampak pucat pasi itu benar-benar menandakan bahwa dia sedang putus asa.

"_kini, aku tak punya tempat tinggal lagi, aku telah memilih jalanku sendiri, pergi dari rumah nenek sihir itu. Bertahun-tahun aku memikirkan bagaimana caranya kabur dari rumah itu, perlakuan tidak adil itu telah membuatku muak berada disana, tapi disamping itu, aku tak memikirkan bagaimana aku hidup setelah ini, bahkan sekarang adalah saatnya aku bersekolah ke jenjang berikutnya, kini seharusnya aku kelas 1 SMA. Mungkin tak seharusnya aku berfikir begini, mungkin seharusnya aku lebih kuat berada disana, meskipun sampai tubuhku remuk dihajar, mungkin aku harus tetap berada disana. Ah, sesal selau dikemudian, kini tak ada kata kembali, yang ada hanya kata maju, ini sekarang jalan hidupku sendiri, tak ada yang mengaturku, aku sekarang bebas, yang harus kulalkukan sekarang ini hanya memulai hidup baru, dimulai dengan, aku harus mencari tempat tinggal, setelah itu aku juga harus mencari pekerjaan.."_

Hujan sudah mulai reda, lelaki itu wajahnya berubah menjadi bak bunga matahari yang sedang mekar, raut semangat tergambar jelas di wajahnya. Seakan-akan expresi pucat pasinya tadi, ikut hilang dengan redanya air hujan.

"sekarang masalahnya dimana aku cari tempat tinggal?"

Ia masih tetap bermain dengan lamunannya, sambil sesekali berjalan sambil mencari sesuatu yang sejujurnya dia tidak tau apa yang ia cari. Kemudian, ia sampai didepan bak sampah besar yang didalamnya terdapat selembar kertas koran yang menurutnya menarik. Ia membaca koran itu dengan pasti. Setelah beberapa saat.

"waaa... apa ini? Kenapa murah sekali uang sewanya, oh iya aku masih punya uang recehan, aku akan mencoba meneleponnya" (berlari mencari tempat telepon terdekat"

"moshi moshi, apakah kau orang yang menyewakan rumah?"

Terdengar suara jawaban dari telepon tersebut.

" oh.., betul.. betul, apakah kau benar akan tinggal disini? Datang saja ke alamat tersebut aku akan datang kesana untuk menyambutmu.

*tuan, maaf aku harus pulang mendadak, aku ada urusan, besok akan kuganti pekerjaaku 2x lipat* (berkata pada orang lain). Yasudah, aku akan datang kesana lebih cepat dari seekor cheetah.."

Tuut..tuut..tuut

"apa-apaan ini? Kedengarannya dia adalah seseorang yang bodoh"

Setelah beberapa saat perjalanan menuju rumah tersebut, akhirnya ia tiba dirumah itu.

_"sugee.. apakah ini rumahnya? Apakah aku salah? Coba aku lihat alamatnya lagi.. benar kok.."_ (menekan bel)

Ting tong.. tingtong..

Terlihat dilayar bawah tombol bel seorang pria tengah terlihat bersipa-siap untuk menyambut seseorang.

"oh.. kau orang yang akan tinggal disini kan? Silahkan masuk.."

Laki-laki itu memasuki rumah yang nampak mewah itu..

"permisi.."

"selamat datang.." (sambil melakukan sesuatu didapur)

"a.. ano.. namaku heiwajima shizuo, senang bertemu denganmu"

"aku orihara izaya, aku juga senang bertemu denganmu, silahkan duduk, kau pasti lelah.., sebentar lagi makan malam, kita akan makan bersama.."

Shizuo berjalan menuju kursi ruang makan, dan sedikit melemaskan otot-ototnya disana. Setelah beberapa saat, terdengar bunyi ledakan dari arah dapur.

"hei suara apa itu?" teriak shizuo menuju dapur.

"tidak.. tidak terjadi apa-apa.." jawab izaya, sambil menutupi microwave.

"tentu saja meledak, kau mau memanaskan masakan? Buka dulu plastiknya.."

"begitu ya.."

"kau tak pernah memasak ya?, sini-sini, kau bersihkan microwavenya saja, biar aku yang mencoba memasak"

5 menit kemudian

"sudah aku bersihkan microwavenya, jadi aku bantu apalagi?"

"jika kau ingin membantuku, bisakah kau duduk manis diruang makan?"

"aku tidak ingin membuatmu terlalu repot"

"yasudah, coba bersihkan sayuran itu.."

30 menit kemudian, semua makanan sudah tersedia di meja makan.

"itadakimaasu"

"itadakimasu"

Hening, mungkin itu kata yang pas untuk keadaan mereka berdua sekarang. Acara makan malam berlalu dengan begitu saja.

"ano.. aku tidur dimana?"

"terserah kau saja, disini ada banyak kamar" sambil mencuci piring, kemudian masuk ke kamar.

Shizuo berjalan mengitari rumah itu. Saat mengelilinginya timbul perasaan heran pada shizuo.

_"dia memiliki rumah yang besar, tapi kenapa ia hanya tinggal sendirian?. Sudahlah, aku disini hanya sebagai penyewa kamar, tidak lebih"_

Shizuo memilih kamar dilantai 1 yang terletak di sebelah kamar yang tadi dimasuki izaya. Ia berbaring dikamar itu, perasaan heran itu datang lagi.

_"rumah ini benar-benar bersih dan nyaman, tapi apakah dia membersihkannya sendirian? Haaah.. (sambil mengacak-acak rambut). Aku ini kenapa? Lebih baik aku mandi saja.."_

Setelah shizuo mandi ia tertidur dikamarnya.

"huaahh.. (menguap), aku haus(sambil mengucek mata dan melihat jam).. ternyata masih tengah malam"

Shizuo bangun dari tidurnya dan berjalan menuju dapur, setelah ia minum, dilihatnya izaya sedang tidur didepan TV yang masih menyala.

"dia itu bodoh atau bodoh, sudah tau banyak kamar tapi malahan tidur disini" sambil membangukan izaya.

"hei.. apa ini? Hentikan-hentikan. Tolong-tolong" (nglindur)

"kau ini kenapa? Bangunah.."

"oh.. ternyata mimpi, sudahlah, aku mau tidur.." sambil pergi meninggalkan shizuo menuju kamarnya.

"eh, tunggu dulu, boleh aku tanya sesuatu?" sambil menarik tangan izaya.

"kenapa?"

"rumah sebesar ini, bagaimana kau mendapatkannya? Lalu kenapa kau sendirian disini? Lalu apakah kau membersihkan semua ini sendi..." (perkataanya terputus)

"ssst.. bisakah kau diam?, aku akan jelaskan semuanya"

Malam itu, izaya mulai menceriatakan asal-usulnya yang misterius itu.

"dari dulu, aku selalu sendiri, aku dibesarkan di sebuah panti asuhan, tapi panti asuhan itu hanya menampung hingga kelas 2 SMP untuk anak laki-laki, sekarang aku sudah melebihi batas sekolah tersebut, dan pengasuhku berkata bahwa orangtuaku meninggalkan rumah dengan seoarang pembantu, dan rumah yang dimaksud itu adalah rumah ini. Lalu, karena pembantu itu bersedia merawat rumah ini selama aku di panti asuhan tanpa dibayar, aku pun menyuruhnya pergi dari rumah ini, agar dia juga bisa menikmati hidupnya. Dan tentu saja aku sendirian membersihkan rumah ini, ada lagi?"

"dari mana kau mendapatkan uang untuk kehidupanmu?"

"tentu saja aku bekerja.."

"oh.., jadi kau memasang iklan di koran itu untuk menambah biaya pengurusan rumah ini?"

"kau pikir aku yang memasangnya? Yang memasang iklan itu adalah tetanggaku, aku suka mengganggu mereka saat aku tidak punya pekerjaan, jadi mereka mencarikan teman untukku, maka kesimpulannya, saat ini kau adalah target penggangguanku.."

"sialan kau, apalagi mau tidak mau aku harus tinggal disini..." sambil mendengus kesal"

"haha, maka dari itu turutilah perkataanku.."

"sudahlah, tidur sana, aku tak mau jadi target gangguanmu"

"bersiaplah untuk besok.. "

Pagi ini terlihat sangat cerah, brung-burung pun juga menyambut pagi ini dengan kicauan yang merdu.

"hoaaamm.. jam berpa ini? Oh iya, kau sudah tidak sekolah lagi.." sambil melihat jam.

Dengan malas shizuo bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan segera mandi, setelah ia mandi ia bersiap untuk mencari pekerjaan, belum selesai bersiap-siap, suara yang menyebalkan itu memanggilnya.

"hei, pemalas bangunlah.."

"berisik, aku tahu, itu, aku juga mau cari pekerjaan" sambil keluar dari kamar.

"untuk pagi hari, kita makan roti isi saja.."

"siapa yang butuh makanan darimu.."

Tiba-tiba.

"kruyuk.." terdengar suara perut dari lelaki bersurai kuning itu.

"haha.. mulutmu berkata tidak, tapi perutmu berkata iya.."

"sialan kau.. suatu hari nanti aku akan membalasmu"

"silahkan saja kalau memang bisa"

"hei.., tapi ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau pakai seragam sekolah?"

"ya aku akan berangkat sekolah.."

"ha? Lalu kapan waktu kerjamu"

"aku berangkat sekolah pagi hari, sore hari aku bekerja, dan malah hari aku membersihkan rumah ini"

"kau gila? Itu sama saja kau bunuh diri dengan perlahan bodoh"

"biarkan saja, kalu memang itu siklus kehidupanku"

"jadi kau tertidur di depan TV karena kau lelah membersihkan rumah?"

"mungkin.."

Shizuo yang melihat izaya memakai seragam, teringat masa lalunya yang selalu mendapatkan peringkat pertama di kelasnya. Hingga akhirnya suara izaya memecahkan lamunan shizuo.

"ada apa? Kenapa kau melihat seragamku?"

"bodoh, siapa yang melihat seragammu, aku hanya teringat masa lalu"

"ka ingin sekolah kan?"

"apa? Sekolah?, sudahlah, cepatlah berangkat"

Setelah beberapa saat shizuo pun ikut pergi mencari pekerjaan.

Akhirnya shizuo mendapat peerjaan menjadi seorang pelayan yang bekerja dari sore hingga malam, dan ia bisa memulai pekerjaannya besok.

"pekerjaan masih dimulai besok, lau hari ini aku melakukan apa?, mungkin aku harus membantu pekerjaan membersihkan rumah si bodoh itu" sambil berjalan menuju rumah.

Setelah sampai, ia segera membersihkan rumah yang mewah itu. Hingga akhirnya shizuo tertidur di sofa yang terletak di depan TV.

"aku pulang.. he? Kenapa dia tidur di sofa, padahal dia sendiri yang bilang padaku agar tidak tidur di sofa, padahal dia sendiri yang bilang padaku agar selalu tidur di kamar." Sambil mendekati shizuo. Kini wajahnya menatap dengan lembut ke pria yang tengah tidur itu.

"wajamhu benar-benar berbeda, lebih bagus ketika begini.. hihi"

Tiba-tiba shizuo bangun.

"kau mendoakanku agar aku mati? Dasar bodoh"

"haha.. tentu saja tidak, tapi memang berbeda kok.. geser, aku juga mau duduk, aku punya berita untukmu"

"apalagi?"

"kulihat kau sangat ingin sekolah, jadi kudaftarkan kau.."

"tidak.. aku memang benar- benar tidak ingi.." (terpotong)

"sudah, pakai ini besok, kita akan berangkat bersama" (sambil melemparkan plastik yang berisi seragam kepada shizuo.)

"dasar bodoh.. tapi, _trimakasih_.."

"hoooiiii .. bangun kau bodoh.. kali ini kau yang kesiangan"

"ha. Ha? Apa?" (nglindur, lau tidur lagi)

"Bodoh, bangunlah.., aku akan tunggu diruang makan"

Shizuo pergi ke ruang makan dan menyiapkan makanan. setelah beberapa saat, tiba-tiba.

"aaaa... aku kesiangan, jam ini kereta penuh" sambil lari menggandeng shizuo dan mengambil roti yang tadi disiapkan shizuo.

"hoi.. belum aku bereskan meja makannya" (masih berlari menuju stasiun)

"biarkan saja, dari pada kita terlambat,, tidak akan kubiarkan hari pertamamu terlambat"

"... _trimakasih_" (tersenyum)

Setelah sampai di stasiun.

"benarkan.. aku bilang apa? Kereta ini benar-benar ramai"

"bodoh, kau yang kesiangan, dan lagi, posisi ini benar-benar tidak nyaman"

Sejujurnya, wajah mereka ssat ini merah padam, bayangkan saja, posisi mereka saat ini tengah berdiri ditengah keramaian dengan jarak yang sangat dekat dan saling berhadapan. Mungkin jika tangan shizuo tidak menyanggah pada pintu kereta, pasti mereka sudah berpelukan. Setelah menahan deguban jantung, mereka akhirnya sampai ditempat tujuan, namun suasananya tetap saja ramai.

"eh..aduh..permisi.. maaf.." (berdesak-desakan)

"hei bodoh, janagn jauh-jauh dariku" (terhalang-halang)

"aaa.." (hampir jatuh terinjak-injak)

"sudah kubilang, jangan jauh dariku" (menarik, memeluk kemudian menggandeng izaya)

"te..terimakasih" (blush)

"sudahlah ayo cepat, atau kita benar-benar terlambat" (masih menggandeng)

Akhirnya mereka sampai di sekolah tidak terlambat dan menjalani kehidupan sekolah sebagaimana mestinya.

Tingtong.. tingtong. Bel istrahat berbunyi.

"aku beda kelas dengan si bodoh itu, sejujurnya aku merasa kesepian"

Shizuo berjalan mengelilingi sekolah, dan hingga ia sampai di atap sekolah.

"segar sekali rasanya, eh.. (terkejut). Dasar bodoh, sudah kubilang berkali-kali agar tidak tidur disembarang tempat" (berjalan mendekati lelaki yang tegah tertidur nyenyak itu)

Shizuo duduk disamping lelaki itu, dan akhirnya shizuo pun ikut tertidur juga. Setelah beberapa saat.

"aku jadi ikut tertidur, istirahat pasti telah selesai. Tangan ini, benar-benar panas (terkejut melihat tangannya menggenggam tangan izaya)

Tiba-tiba.

"apakah istirahat sudah berakhir?" (bangun dari tidurnya dan langsung membelalak)

"kau sudah selesai tidur? Dasar bodoh"

"kau disini? Ini kan sudah selesai istirahat.."

"aku khawatir kau sakit, disini anginnya sangat deras, jadi aku menungguimu"

"maafkan aku, gara-gara aku kau jadi tidak ikut pelajaran.."

"sudahlah, tidak apa-apa, anggap saja sebagai pembukaan"

"lalu tangan ini?" (memperlihatkan tangan yang masih saling menggenggam)

"bodoh, tanganmu panas sekali"

"haha.. tanganku memang selalu panas, tapi rasanya seperti membeku, tapi tenang saja, jangan khawatirkan aku."

"maaf, aku tidak bisa menghangatkanmu lebih dari ini"

*(menghangatkanmu artinya memeluk)

"sejujurnya, trimakasih telah menolongku di stasiun, baru pertama kali aku merasakan tubuhku merasakan kehangatan seperti itu"

"eh? Aku harus pergi bekerja sekarang.." (menghindar, kemudian menggalkan izaya)

Semenjak percakapan itu, mereka menjadi jarang bebicara, mereka bingung dengan perasaan yang mereka alami, walaupun mereka ingin sekali saling mendekat, tapi seakan-akan ada yang membatasi mereka.

2 hari telah berlalu, walaupun mereka tinggal satu rumah tak ada yang saling bertegur sapa. Semuanya masih sibuk dengan perasaan dan pikiran masing-masing. Bahkan jika saling bertemu, bagai tak melihat apapun. Sampai suatu hari, shizuo tidak keluar dari kamar sekalipun. Karena penasaran izaya mencoba masuk kekamarnya. Dibukanya kamar itu, dan kemudian dilihatnya shizuo yang telah terjatuh dilantai.

"hei.. kau kenapa? Kenapa tubuhmu panas sekali?"

"a..aku tidak apa-apa, aku hanya ingin bersih-bersih rumah ini, ini kan sudah malam.."

"kali ini benar-benar kau yang bodoh, mungkin kau kelelahan" (sambil memapah shizuo menuju tempat tidur)

Setelah itu izaya membuatkan makanan hangat, dengan teliti.

Tok..tok..

Izaya memasuki kamar shizuo denagn membawa makanan yang tadi dibuatnya.

"ini.. makanan supaya kau cepat sembuh" sambil membatu shizuo untuk duduk kemudian menyuapkan makanan itu.

Setelah beberapa saat, makanan itu telah habis, kemudian izaya meminumkan obta, lalu diletakkannya nampan yang semula berisi meja makan itu di meja kamar shizuo. Lau berkata.

"maafkan aku, mungkin semua ini salahku, mungkin kau belum terbiasa dengan aktivitas harian seperti ak.." (terpotong)

Cup..

Tiba-tiba shizuo yang tenagh duduk mendengarkan izaya tengah meminta maaf itu, langsung mencium bibir izaya. Lalu..

"a? Apa? Tadi kau melakukan apa? Tadi aku sedang mimpi kan?" (berpura-pura tidak percaya)

"bodoh kau, memang semua ini salahmu, tapi bukan karena sebab itu, waktu itu aku tak bisa jujur pada diriku, bahwa sebenarnya aku mencintaimu" (sambil memeluk izaya)

"dasar kau, kalau sebabnya seperti itu, jangan membuatku kahawatir. Kalau kau memang tidak suka dengan perkataanku waktu itu lupakan saja" (sudah sadar kembali)

"tidak, bukannya aku tidak suka, tapi aku bimbang dengan perasaanku, dan sejak perkataanmu itulah, aku tak makan sama sekali dan hanya minum saja". (melepaskan pelukan dan memijat-mijat kepalanya yang kelihatannya masih sakit)

"ha? Kau belum makan 2 hari, apa kau gila? Sudahlah, kau memang sedang gila sekarang ini, jadi tidurlah, dan cepatlah sembuh" (pergi meninggalkan shizuo)

"aku sudah sembuh, jadi tetaplah disini bersamaku, tapi apakah kau juga mencintaiku? Kalau iya ciumlah aku.." (menarik tangan izaya)

"eh.. tap.. tapi sa satu laki saja" (menunduk menahan malu)

Cup..

"satu kali lagi" (sambil menatap izaya)

Cup..

"satu kali lagi.."

Cup..

"sekali lagi.."

"sudahlah, kau masih sakit, tidurlah!" (menahan malu)

"kenapa wajahmu merah..haha"

"kau megejekku, sial.." (terputus)

Cup..

"sudah kubilang, malam ini tetaplah disini, tidurlah bersamaku" (menari lalu menatap izaya yang jatuh ke tempat tidur)

"e..eh? apa lagi ini, aku mau tidur denganmu tapi bukan yang begini" (menahan agar mukanya tidak merah, tapi semburat merah itu tetap saja muncul di kedua pipinya)

"haha.. kau pikir aku akan langsung melakukannya? Cukup tidur disampingku"

"sialan kau, kenapa jadi aku yang selalu kau jahili"

"kalau bukan kau yang aku goda siapa lagi? Sudahlah, sudah malam, dan kita tidak bersih-bersih" (tidur berhadapan dengan izaya)

"ini semua gara-gara kau yang membuatku khawatir, tapi sejujurnya aku sangat senang karena hari ini aku bisa jujur bahwa aku mencintaimu" (sambil membalikkan badan, membelakangi shzuo agar rona merahnya tidak terlihat"

"aku juga, aku juga sangat mencintaimu" (memeluk izaya)

Mungkin yang mereka rasakan saat ini adalah hati yang bahagia dan berbunga-bunga. Bayangkan saja, mereka tidur berpelukan di ranjang yang lumayan sempit. Pasti perasaan tersebut campur aduk, antara senang, sempit, berdebar-debar. Tapi akan lebih banyak lagi kisah yang akan mereka lalui, deng perasaan yang lebih banyak lagi.

maaf.. ini ff pertama saya.. jadi bener bener minta maaf.. kalo gaje.. huehehe

fic ini buat **Nagisa Zappelin's challenge Minor..**

dan harapannya semoga menag amin.. :v :v


End file.
